Love and Fate
by RMGlovesME
Summary: Revised well kinda... anyways post Hogwarts no more dark lord no more raindays except for Billie Granger and Draco Malfoy what happens when love get pulled apart?.... FATE!
1. Her Memories

**Love and Fate **

**Chapter 1: Her Memories **

**They were staring at each other his gray orbs pricing her chocolate brown eyes with fear and longing. Her friends were pulling them apart. He was struggling against there hold kicking and screaming her name. She was struggling as well though deep down she knew it was for the best. **

**"Billie come on we can't waste time. You know he has to go." Her sister said making her look away from her lover. Billie finally tore her gaze away from his. **

"**BILLIE NO, NO LOOK AT BILLIE PLEASE LOOK AT ME! DAMN IT POTTER I HATE YOU! BILLIE LOOK AT ME!" he yelled at her as she looked away from him he was now being pulled down the hall she couldn't look at him she just couldn't. **

**"I love you, Draco." She whispered. They had promised each other that they would never say those words but she had to, she just had to she did love him and she hopped that he heard. Her sister was starting to pull her the other way when he got out of Dean and Neville's grasp he ran right for her. He grabbed her arm and turned her around. As his lips came crashing down on hers -in the most passionate kiss they had ever shared- Dean and Neville ran up and grabbed him again. **

**"Don't let them do this Billie you need me, you need me Billie please, Billie please." He pleaded but she let them pull him back down the hallway. She started to cry as he started to scream her name again. Her sister and her best friend then went up to her and pulled her the other way. **

**"Come on Love lets go." Her sister said as they started to go down the hall. Billie wiped the tears from her face and started to run her sister and best friend running after her. **

**They all skidded to a halt at the top of the stairs in the Entrance Hall looking down at the mass of body's, both Death Eaters and their own classmates. No later then that were there spells being thrown at them. The three split up. **

**Billie then came face to face with the one man that she loathed more than any one, including Voldemort. **

**"Hello Billie nice to see you again. Still ruining my son life I see." He drawled, as Billie cringed. **

**"It's Miss Granger to you. Lucius." She spat in disgust looking at the man that was ruining her life. **

**"Now, now Billie do we have to be so hasty? You are after all my son's pride in joy. And in one way I can see why. You're a beautiful girl Billie." **

**" I don't need you to tell me that Lucius. I already know. And I also know that your son is a better person than you will ever be." **

**"You think he's better than me because he's with you?" **

**"No, he's a better person because he hates you." At this statement Lucius looked taken aback but quickly recovered. " How does it feel to know that your wife and son don't love you, that your own flesh and blood hates you? Does it feel good? Because really I want to know." They were walking in a circle challenging each other. "Tell me something Lucius do you think that Voldemort really cares about what happens to you? Do you really think he come when you call, Lucius?" they had stopped walking and she looked over his shoulder and saw her best friend standing behind him. "Because he doesn't, Lucius, he doesn't care. In fact he could give a shit about you, oh honey don't look at me like that." She stated waving her hand as to dismiss him. "You may be his right hand man but if something were to happen to you he'd just get a new one. Just. Like. That." And as Billie said that she snapped her fingers and her best friend put him a full body bind.**

**"Thanks Ron I own you." She said as she leaned over Lucius.**

**"No I knew he was yours." Ron said looking down at the pitiful excuse of a wizard lying at their feet. "Don't hurt him to bad love." He stated then ran off to help someone else. Billie then bent down and looked at Lucius in the eye.**

**"Have fun in hell. Oh and give your son and I your blessings, although we don't need them." Then in a deathly whisper she said '_Avada Kadevra'. _Billie got up pleased and frighten with herself. She after all just killed someone she actually _killed _someone. But then she thought about the man she had killed, and how he was ruining her life and how he ruined the lives of others. She turned around looked up and standing three feet away from her was the one person she wanted to see and didn't want to see at the same time. _'No it can't be him his locked up it the common room with Harry, it can't be.' _Billie tried to tell herself. But she still had to check.**

**"Draco!" she screamed. Right as he turned around to face her a curse was yelled and it hit him in the chest. She watched the whole thing as his face contorted into pain and he fell to the floor. It had felt like slow motion to Billie, she couldn't breathe, she couldn't think all she did was run. She ran so fast she almost caught him before he hit the ground. She hit her knees and scrapped them across the cold stone floor, tarring her jeans and making her knees bleed, but she didn't care all she cared about was getting to Draco. She finally picked up his head and cradled it in her lap telling him that it was going to be okay and that he wasn't going to die. **

**"Draco can you hear me, oh Draco look at me, please look at me. Draco you can't die, you can't please don't die. I need you Draco I need you." Billie pleaded as she cried as hard as she could while she was holding him. **

**"Billie." He whispered weakly.**

**"Draco oh God Draco, please don't die please everything is going to be okay." Billie whispered to soothe Draco, but also to convince herself. " I'm going to get you out of here." She finished looking around almost in hysterics. **

**"Billie." He said touching her face lightly. "B.J. listen to me okay." He looked at her and she nodded her head. "I love you and I always will no matter what. But I want you to promise me that you will always keep me with you?" **

**"No, no Draco don't, don't go you can't go I'm going to get you out of here. I wont let you die I can't let you die. I lo-" he cut her off he put his hand over her mouth to stop her from saying the three words he wanted to hear from her more than anything, but he couldn't let her. She didn't understand why he didn't want her to say that she loved him. **

**"Draco listen to me okay?" She grabbed the sides of his face making him look at her. His hand still rested on her cheek. " You can't die Draco. You want to know why? Because- Because baby your going to be a daddy. And then we're going to get married and have more kids. Oh Draco it's going to be just like we talked about." She said leaning her head against his forehead. " Draco please don't die, I can't live without you, I need you the baby needs you please. Draco I love you." Right after those three special words fell from her soft lips, his hand feel from her face, lifeless. **

**Billie leaned up and looked into his face. His eyes were closed and he looked so pale. She started to cry harder she couldn't control it her sobs were loud and painful she could literally feel her heart breaking into a thousand piece's and falling into the pit of her stomach. She hated crying it was one of the things her and Draco had in common they hated to let other people see their tears, yet here she was crying her heart out literally. Everything they talked about, everything they did together all of that was now flashing before her eyes. She couldn't believe he was gone. **

**Right then and there she decided that she needed to get out. She couldn't handle going to this school again without him being here. Everywhere she turned she'd see him, or hear his voice or even smell his vanilla shampoo in the sheets, and she couldn't stand it she just couldn't do it. She quickly stood up she looked around her, she saw the mass of bodies lying lifeless all over the floor including Draco's. She looked around frantically for her sister and found her helping some one into the great hall to get help. '_Man she's beautiful'_ Billie thought. Hermione Jay Granger had finally managed to tame her wild bushy hair and it ran down her back in soft honey color curls. Her eyes were so enchanting they were the same dark chocolate as Billie's, but Hermione's eyes had specks of the brightest green. She was a natural beauty she didn't need to ware a lot of makeup in fact most of the time she didn't and didn't have to ware any makeup. Then Billie heard the laugh of her best friend so she turned to look at him. _'He's so amazing in so many ways.' _She thought as she watched him fight Avery with such grace. Even in the heat of battle he could still find a reason to laugh and it amazed her like he always did. She then hastily wiped away her tears, but it was no use they still ran freely down her rosy red cheeks. She then looked down at Draco for what she dreaded was the last time she would looking into his handsome face. She bent down to kiss his soft lips for the last time when someone screamed her name.**

**"BILLIE!" someone yelled Billie stood up and turned to look at who was screaming at her is was Harry. He was sprinting toward her. Billie got scared she looked left then right then left again she looked back at Harry then ran for the door. **

**"BILLIE B.J. NO PLEASE B.J. STOP." She was running so fast that she didn't even have time to register that the voice now screaming at her to stop wasn't Harry, but that it was _someone else_. The voice followed her out side and to the side of the forbidden forest. She kept running she ran deeper and deeper into the forest the voice kept following her until suddenly it stopped and everything went black. **

**She sat up in her bed covered in cold sweat and was crying. She had the dream again. No it wasn't a dream it was nightmare, dreams were suppose to be happy and filled with love, but this reoccurring memory was anything but happy and loving. It all in it's self was a nightmare from the moment it happened. **

**She was crying so hard that it hurt. She then heard her door squeak open and her two five year olds were standing in the doorway with wide sacred eyes. Joey her beautiful blond baby girl was silently crying watching her mum over the top of her old brown teddy bear. Then there was Brian her cute sandy blond baby boy who stood strong at the door clutching his sister's hand, but his bright silver eyes gave him away. He was scared and she knew it. **

**"Come here you two." She said wiping away tears. They instantly crawled up on her bed in their respected spots on either side of her. Joey on her right and Brian on her left. Joey then looked up at her mum with a worried look etched across her face. **

**"What's wrong mummy?" Joey asked softly. **

**"Nothing mummy just had a bad dream. That's all." She answered truthfully. **

**"Were you scared mummy?" Brian asked her. **

**"Yes but I'm okay now I have you two." She whispered as she hugged them against her. "You two want to stay here with me?" They both nodded and instantly curled up next to her. Within minutes they were asleep. **

**A/N: SO… do you like?? I have the second chapter finished but I'm not putting it up until I get six more reviews so hurry hurry hurry if you want more!!**


	2. His Memories

Love and Fate

Chapter 2: His Memories

They were staring at each other his gray orbs pricing her chocolate brown eyes with fear and longing. Her friends were pulling them apart. He was struggling against there hold kicking and screaming her name. He had to get to her he had to make her understand that they needed him. Then her sister grabbed her face so she wasn't looking at him anymore. He couldn't take it. '_Damn it Mudblood.' _

"BILLIE NO, NO LOOK AT BILLIE PLEASE LOOK AT ME! DAMN IT POTTER I HATE YOU! BILLIE LOOK AT ME!" he yelled at her as she looked away from him he was now being pulled down the hall. She wouldn't even look at him anymore he had to get to her. Then she said something that made him stop for about half a second. He started to fight harder against Longbottom and Thomas as they pulled him to the Gryffindor common room where Potter was locked up at.

"I love you, Draco." She whispered. They had promised each other that they would never say those words, but he was so happy when they fell from her lips for the first time. He finally got out of Dean and Neville's grasp he ran right for her. He grabbed her arm and turned her around. As his lips came crashing down on hers -in the most passionate kiss they had ever shared- Dean and Neville ran up and grabbed him again.

"Don't let them do this Billie you need me, you need me Billie please, Billie please." He pleaded but she let them pull him back down the hallway. She started crying again and he started to scream her name again. Granger and Weasley then went up to her and pulled her in other direction.

They finally got him around the corner where he couldn't see Billie anymore. He screamed her name one last time just for the hell of it.

"Malfoy, Malfoy stop just stop let it go. You knew she was going to go." Yelled Longbottom as he slammed Draco into the wall.

"What if she dies? What if- if my father kills her?" Draco asked sliding down the wall crying. "I can't let anything happen to her. I would die if something happened to her. Damn it I love her I love her so much." He cried. "I LOVE YOU BILLIE!" He screamed through the halls.

"Come on Malfoy." Neville said grabbing his arm and hoisting him up. Draco was still crying as the two Gryffindor's half carried half drug him to the common room.

Once in the common room they set Draco down on the couch and Harry came running into the room from the boy dormitories.

"What's going on?" He asked Neville. Neville then looked down at Draco who was lying on his back with is arm over his eyes crying. "What's wrong with him? Neville what's going on? Neville please you got to tell me what's happening?" Neville looked at the ground then followed Dean out the portrait hole. "Neville Please." Harry yelled at the door pounding his fists into it. Draco lay there on the couch not moving he silently let his tears run down his face.

"I can't believe I let her go I just let her go." Draco said in a quite whisper.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked him.

"Why do you care?" Draco asked. But he didn't give Harry any time to answer because he sat up so fast you would have thought he threw out his back. "Blaise." He whispered.

"What?" Harry asked. Draco wasn't paying attention he stood up and started pacing. Then he remembered what had happened.

Flashback-

"Why do you care?" Draco yelled at him.

"Because I love her." Blaise shot back.

"What did you say?" Draco asked in a deadly whisper.

"You heard me Malfoy I love her. And if I can't have her then neither can you."

"She doesn't love you. She loves me."

"Has she ever told you that?" Blaise asked with a smirk forming on his face as he walked closer to him.

"Well no but we promised each other that we wouldn't say it."

"So how do you know that she loves you? Think about that Malfoy." Then Blaise walked out of the common room.

End of Flashback-

"He's going to kill her." Draco whispered as he stopped to stare into the fire.

"What?" Harry asked but Draco still wasn't paying attention. "Malfoy what are you talking about?" Harry yelled as he went and stood in front of Draco.

"What?" Draco asked as if just noticing that Harry was there.

"What have you been mumbling about?" Harry snapped.

"Blaise- Blaise is going to do something to her."

"Her who?" Harry asked

"Billie." Draco whispered looking up at Harry. Draco then lost his cool he started to pace back in forth in front of the fire muttering things to himself. The more he kept talking the louder it got then it turned into French and Harry was lost.

"Malfoy. Malfoy!" Harry screamed trying to get his attention. "Draco look at me." Harry said grabbing Draco by the shoulders and Draco shut up. "What is he going to do to her?"

"I-I…I don't know." Draco stuttered trying to keep himself from crying again.

"Okay well, we need to get out of here." Harry stated.

"Potter exactly how are we going to get out of here. Hermione's not stupid they have the whole tower under spells." Draco pointed out.

"Well yes they do but I think I can get us out."

"And how do you propose we do that?" Draco asked with his smirk back on his face and arms crossed over his chest looking at Harry expectantly.

"We both have to do it. As in work together."

"What- okay fine." Draco stated in defeat at the look on Harry's face. "What do we do?" Harry had Draco follow him up into the boys' dormitories. Draco looked around at the disaster in front of him. Beds were turned over, blankets ripped up, trunks thrown about with their contents scattered around the room "What the hell did you do Potter?"

"I was pissed."

"Obviously." Draco mumbled.

"Shut up Malfoy. Are we going to do this or not?"

"Well Potter what are we going to do?" Harry walked over to the window and looked out.

"Do you have your wand?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well I need it."

"Why? Don't you have your own?"

"Remember Hermione's not stupid." Draco looked at Harry a little longer then reached into his pocket and grabbed his wand and handed it to Harry.

"So genius what are we going to do?" Draco asked getting his Malfoy confidence back.

"Just wait…" He muttered something and a pink glow covered the window. "Grab my broom on my bed. Hurry Malfoy, Hermione would know that I did something." Draco grabbed the broom. Harry got on and told Draco to get on too. Draco looked at Harry as if he was crazy, but all Harry had to say was Billie and Draco got on the broom. They flew to the window in Gryffindor corridor.

They slowly climbed in through the window and crept down the hall. When they ran into Neville and Dean.

"Ho- wha- H- how'd you get out?" Neville gasped.

"Way to go genius. Why didn't you take us to a different window?" Draco whispered to Harry as they stood ten feet away from Neville and Dean.

"It was the closes one Malfoy do you want to get Billie or not?" Harry whispered back.

"Okay what are you going to do?"

"Throw spells you run. Got it." Draco looked at Harry for a minuet.

"Get it."

"Good. Go!" Draco took off at a sprint toward the boys as Harry started to yell spells. Harry started running to when he tripped the wand flew from his hand and landed two feet in front of Draco. Neville Came up and grabbed Draco and held him down to the floor.

"Go Potter, Go! Accio wand!" he yelled and to his disbelief the wand flew into his out stretched hand. He jinxed Neville and ran after Harry. Harry had started to scream Billie's name. When Draco saw her start to run toward the door. He looked to the floor where she just was a saw what was suppose to be him laying there dead.

"BILLIE B.J. NO PLEASE B.J. STOP!" he screamed he took off after her when she didn't turn around. She ran into the forest and he followed her into a clearing. He saw her through the trees but when he reached the clearing she was gone. He went to the middle of the clearing and sank to his keens crying to the sky. He put his head down and something cold was touching his forehead. He slowly picked up his head and looked down at a metal cross on a black string. He wiped his tears away to see what it was more clearly. It was his. He thought he had lost it when she was wearing it along. He picked it up and squeezed it tight in his hand and started to cry harder. Behind him he heard a branch brake and he knew who was be hind him.

"Draco." She whispered keeling next to him. She moved in front of him and grabbed his face so she could look at him.

"No, no, no, no." he cried slowly looking up at her. " Hermione tell me she's not gone." he pleaded with her. She couldn't take the look in his eyes. She never thought she'd see the day when she saw Draco Malfoy cry. She grabbed him and hugged him with all her strength, as tears slowly started to leak out of her eyes. He grabbed her and held on tight crying if possible even harder. He heard another branch snap. And it all went black.

He sat up so fast you thought he'd have thrown out his back. He looked around his room as his breathing calmed down. He laid his head back down an instinctively grabbed a metal cross that hung off his neck from a black string. He held his hand there for a while longer. He looked over to the left side of the bed which was empty, as it always was. The only time it wasn't was when her damn cat came and slept right up next to him. He hated that damn cat, but he would never get rid of it. He huffed, sat up again and reluctantly got out of bed. He stood up stretched and stumbled into the bathroom.

He stood there in the shower letting the hot water beat down on his body. Stem was spilling out over the tops of the shower. He leaned his head against the cold shower wall and squeezed the shampoo bottle that was currently in his right hand. Then without warning her threw the bottle across the shower and collapsed to the shower floor crying; like he did every morning.

a/n: Okay so I lied about the whole review thing but I guess you needed an other chapter to see how this is going to go and I'm sorry but this didn't help very much because it was just Draco but that's how I'm going to do it one Billie next Draco and back and forth!! So I hope you like and if you do come on don't be shy TELL ME!! Please! Oh and a big thanks to ree for giving me the only review I'm glad you liked it!! Anyways read it please!


	3. His Life

Love and Fate

Chapter 3: His Life

He finally got out of the shower, got dressed and headed down stairs. He walked into the kitchen and looked around. She had never been in his house but he saw her everywhere. Standing at the stove, sitting across from him at the table, hearing her laugh down the hall, or singing in the shower. Even now as he stands in the doorway he saw her, heard her, and even smelled her. Yet he knew she wasn't there. She hadn't ever been there and she left him when they were sixteen.

He shook his head and blinked away the tears. He walked through the kitchen and into the dining room deciding that he wasn't hungry. Walked to the front door to let out the damn cat he just had to keep and apperated to work.

"Draco? Where the bloody hell have you been?" his assistant screeched as he walked in the door.

"Uh…At home?" He answered looking down at her.

"Oh…Draco you were suppose to be here an hour ago." She huffed as she turned around and stormed down the hallway. He followed her listening to her complain about her tardiness, as only she could care about rules enough to. They stopped in front of his office and she was still going.

"Hermione… Hermione stop…Go home! You shouldn't even be here. If Ron knew I was even letting you in that door he'd kill Me." she opened her mouth to retort but he cut her off. "Go home! Your eight and a half months pregnant…just go home."

"Draco… I don't like leaving you here all by yourself." he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Come on Herms I'm not alone… I got Kourbin here." she laid her head on his shoulder and chuckled.

"Yeah because Kourbin Mr. Afraid-of-his-own-shadow is going to go into **your **office and tell **you **when it's time to eat or time to go home." She laughed "You don't let him in your office."

"Hey now he's tried." He said smiling down at her. He looked at her for a while longer then got a sad look on his face and a misty look in his eyes. "I got to find her Herms…I got to." He said pulling her into a hug.

"I know Draco… I know." she whispered letting her own tears fall.

Draco hugged her tighter she was the only one that still helped him look for her. She was the only one that didn't give up on him, and his need to have Billie back. She was the only one that understood his pain.

Flash Back

She was laying on his bed in a white tank top and white lacey knickers. Her head was resting on his chest. He closed his eyes, running his fingers through her hair. Taking in the feeling of completeness he only got with her.

"Draco?" she inquired.

"Hmm." he grunted.

"You going to sleep?"

"No." He answered, smirking knowing she could tell that he was lying.

"You are too." She said as she flipped around to face him. He smiled down at her.

"No honestly I wasn't. I was just enjoying having you with Me." she gave him a knowing look. And all he did was smile.

"Draco you can't fall asleep." she stated moving to her side to lie next to him.

"Why not? You can sleep too you know." He whined. Wrapping his arms around her.

"No I can't, not in here. What are we going to do if someone catches us?" She asked into his chest.

"I'll tell them I needed a good shag." He stated smirking. She slapped him hard on the chest and started to push him away. As she started pushing he grabbed her wrists and pulled her to him. Then she started to kick him so he took his legs and clamped them around hers.

"Draco…Draco let go… Let go of me." She screamed still struggling against him.

"Now why?" he started as he straddled her stomach. "Would I do that when I know you don't want me too?" He asked smirking his infamous smirk that he knew she just wanted to slap off his face. She quit struggling and tossed her head back and forth to get the hair out of her face. He watched her in amusement, when finally she stopped moving.

"Help me." she whined. He put both her hands in his left hand above her head. She lies still as she watched him as he watched his hand. Slowly and gently he moved all the hair covering her face, but he didn't stop. His hand traveled all over her face taking in every curve. His fingertips went from her chin to her forehead. He watched his hand in wonder and amazement.

He wondered how a girl so perfect came into his life. How someone as beautiful inside and out as she was could be with someone like him, to change him. He was so amazed by every eyelash, every freckle, and every curve that it blew his mind.

He stopped tracing, brought his hand up to hers intertwined their fingers, and rested his forehead against hers. Opened his eyes and looked at her. She was staring back at him with the same feeling that either of them could comprehend.

At that moment Draco was torn from his memory and crashing back into reality when a boy about 18 with curly sandy blond hair came stumbling down the hallway carrying one too many rolled up maps. He was right in front of Hermione and Draco when he got control of the maps and tripped. He landed right at their feet and looked up at their amused faces.

"Uh… Mr. Malfoy… Mrs. Weasley…I… Uh well… I guess I'm sorry." The boy stuttered standing up. Hermione watched the scene in front of her with a smile on her face. Draco on the other hand became serious.

"And why Mr. Stanford are you sorry?" Draco asked towering over the shaking boy.

"I well… Do you really want to know?" The boy asked scared of the answer. Draco nodded crossing his arms over his chest. Hermione on the other hand was covering her mouth trying not to laugh. "Okay… I was late this morning." Stanford answered proudly.

"And why Mr. Stanford were you late?" Stanford's eyes got wide and he shook even more. He looked at Hermione's amused face and then back to Draco's hard stare.

"Well Sir… I got into a fight with my girlfriend… And… Well… we made up… Sir." Hermione couldn't hold it anymore she doubled over in laughter. Draco uncrossed his arms and smiled.

"You made up?" Draco asked still smiling.

"Yes Sir… Twice," Stanford said being completely serious.

"Kourbin get out of here." Draco said chuckling. While Hermione was laughing so hard she had to use the wall to hold herself up. Kourbin bent down picked up the maps held his chin high and finished his journey down the hall, slowly.

"Well that just about made my day." Hermione said between laughs. Finally she composed herself. "Okay first things first you have a meeting with the new Auror's today and yes Harry's home and yes he will be there with you."

"Why do they keep switching them on me? I don't get it. It's like we have to start over knew every time." Draco complained to the ceiling as they walked over to Hermione's desk.

"I'm sorry Draco." She mumbled not really meaning it; she heard it all the time. "But you also have a press conference in a week." Draco slammed himself into the chair opposite Hermione's and groaned. "I know…I know I already started your speech so don't worry about it."

"What I don't get is why they're all still on about this bloody search? It's not like it's new. I've been doing it for five bloody years." Hermione sat down in her chair and pinched the bridge of her nose

"Maybe it's because you actually may have found something this time." She suggested.

"I didn't find anything…Kourbin found a hot Pop Star from some dinky town in… wherever it is."

"Oklahoma." Hermione filled in. Draco stood up and started to pace.

"I mean sure the girls the right age, and body type, and hair color, but she doesn't have B.J's eyes or smile or bone structure or anything…" He slowed down, stopped and looked at Hermione. He started to think of it being her and how happy he would be. "No…No she's got kids for crying out loud… it can't be her…" He looked up at Hermione again. "Right? Tell me it can't be her. Tell me it's not her." Hermione took a deep breath and leaned back into the chair.

"Draco…I have told you that many girls aren't her, but you always go to them and make sure… So I'm going to sit here and not say a damn word." He started to pace again.

"I mean that girl had her kids when she was what… Seventeen? Eighteen?"

"Sixteen." Hermione corrected. Draco looked at her.

"Well then it can't be her. We were together then and she never told me she was pregnant." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Draco what sixteen year old girl is going to tell her boyfriend that she's pregnant?" he gave her a Yeah-Your-Right look and started to pace again. "I mean it's scary. I'm 21 and have been married for almost two years, and it was so frightening to tell Ron." She finished looking down at her stomach.

"Hermione… I get it," he said sitting down in the chair. "Please…Just humor me tell me it's not her. Tell me what you think."

"You want to know what I think? Okay Draco… this is what I think. I think that, that 'cute little pop star'… Whatever her name is."

"Ronnie Lynn." Draco filled in.

"Whatever I think she could possibly be my sister and best friend… think that she is the closet to Billie that we have ever been… She's my sister Draco and the only person that knows her half as well as I do is you…" He looked at her in disbelief; it was the first girl that Hermione has ever taken noticed in. Ever since Kourbin brought her picture in Hermione stayed up late into the night at times trying to get something or anything on the star, but conveniently enough there wasn't that much about her. "Draco… your also forgetting something." she said calming down and leaning back into her chair.

"What?" he asked with his head in his hands.

"Billie is a witch. If she doesn't want to be found she won't. She can do anything; change anything, from her name to her eye color… Billie not stupid and this Ronnie Lynn aren't either."

"How so?" Draco asked getting up and standing behind her. As she pulled out the smallest file Draco has ever seen her hold.

"I mean this girl is smart. She's dodged everything no one knows anything about her past… Nothing… they don't even know who the dad is to her children, or even if she has a boyfriend. She's found every loophole there is to not let people know about her… There's nothing Draco but pictures." she said as she threw the pictures down on the desk, then she looked up at him, and he looked back expecting a 'but'.

"But… Please tell me there's a but." Draco pleaded.

"Well it's not really a but more of a secret that she didn't want anyone to know…"

"What? Hermione what is it?" Draco asked getting excited.

"She's… Draco She's British." Hermione whispered. Draco's jaw dropped as he slowly sunk back into his chair.

"Are you sure?" He asked his voice cracking.

"Almost positive," She whispered.

"How do you know?" He asked looking up at her.

"There was a lawsuit." Draco's eyes got wide with curiosity. "She didn't want anyone to know about her heritage. But her hairstylist wasn't as trustworthy as Ronnie thought she was. So Ronnie sued her, and they covered it up pretty well… But,"

"Yes I knew there was a but." Draco exclaimed standing up and pacing again.

"Yes…but the hairstylist," She stopped and looked through a few papers "Maria doesn't even remember Ronnie she says she's never even heard of her." Hermione smiled knowing what was coming next.

"Yes." Draco said jumping up. "She's a witch." Hermione just smiled.

"Well she might be a witch."

"What do you mean might be? Of course she is. She used a memory charm." Draco said looking at Hermione.

"Yes Draco your right but B.J. left when she was sixteen she never finished schooling."

"But Billie was a genius with memory charms. Come on Hermione she was your sister are you saying that she not capable of learning how to do a memory charm before seventh year… I mean you did." Draco said putting his hands on Hermione's desk. "I don't even remember how many she's used on Pansy… or hell for Blaise for that matter." He looked at her with a glint in his eyes that Hermione had only seen once and it was the night that it left. Ever since then she's been trying to get it back… to get Billie back. "Hermione do… do you really think this Ronnie Lynn is the closest we've ever been to Billie?" He whispered. She stared at him hard. It was true this girl was like Billie in a lot of ways. And the fact that Ronnie was British shook Hermione to the core. She blinked and her eyes filled with tears. She wasn't going to lie to him… She couldn't.

"Draco…" He looked up from the ground at her. "Yes." She whispered. "Yes I do think that she's the closest we've ever been."

"Hermione… Herms," His voice cracked. He stopped and sank down into the chair again. "I can't go see her alone."

"I know… but Draco look at me… I'm eight months pregnant… I want to go with you but I can't. I can't travel like this and Ron wouldn't let me go anyway."

"Herms I'm not going without you. I'll just wait until the baby's born." Hermione stood up.

"Draco… even when the baby comes it will be a while before I can go anywhere. Why don't you take Harry or Ron?"

"Well Ron will want to stay with you. And Damn Hermione," He stood up and started to pace again. "Harry doesn't understand… no one does but you…you're the only one who knows what she does to me. The way I feel about her…uh…Hermione I need to have her back… I thought I was getting better…I …" He cut off and stopped pacing and looked down at the ground.

"You had the dream again didn't you?" She asked walking up to him. He wouldn't look at her so she put her hands on his face and made him look at her. He slowly nodded and the let the tears run down his cheeks… Hermione has looked at Draco many times and has seen him cry a lot, but never has she seen him like she is seeing him now… As she looked up at him she didn't understand how she could ever hate him… but he has grown up, he wasn't the skinny, pale, pointed face little boy he had been in school… Now that she thought about it he wasn't that way when him and Billie started to date. They say you can never change a boy, but Billie had changed Draco… She had changed him into a man… into a great man. At this moment Hermione understood why her sister was with him and why she loved him… He wasn't his father and he wasn't evil… And Billie saw it.

Flash Back

"What I want to know is why? Why him of all people?" Hermione screamed across the room.

"Because I just like to piss you off," Billie whispered getting in her face.

"You're ruining everything just like you always do. You're ruining our friendship… and I'm not just talking about ours I'm talking about with Harry and Ron too." Hermione yelled pushing Billie away from her.

"The fuck I am Hermione, because if you were really my friends you would get over it, you would trust me, you'd be happy for me." Billie screamed letting the tears run down her face that she never let anyone see. Harry was sitting in the back of the common room elbows on knees, and head in hands. Ron was pacing behind the couch clenching and unclenching his fists, yet he hadn't said a word neither boy had… only Hermione.

"Come on Billie we're your family. And he's the enemy…the enemy Billie…the other side… a Death-"

"Don't you ever think about calling him that. You don't even know him…He doesn't have a mark, he doesn't want one… And he's not his Father." Billie screamed. She was shaking from head to toe. And for the first time in her life Hermione was afraid of her sister. She looked at Billie in shock… Billie started crying and sank to the floor.

"Does he make you happy?" Ron asked when Billie calmed down. Harry Finally looked up and stared at Billie. Hermione was gaping at Ron while he stared at the floor. Billie slowly looked up at him with teary eyes

"Yes." She whispered. Ron looked up at her and knew that she loved him. He walked around the couch gave Hermione a glare and gathered Billie in his arms… She crawled into his lap willingly clinging to him crying all over again.

"Shh… B.J. it's all right. I promise Billie it will be alright." Ron whispered.

"I love you Ron… You know that don't you?" she asked looking up at him. He took one look at the tear stained face and knew that she did and she meant it, slowly he nodded. "You're my best friend… the first moment I saw you I knew you were special… I knew from then on I couldn't live without you… Please…Please tell me that your happy for Me." she pleaded bearing her face in his chest.

"…I'm happy for you." As soon as the words left his mouth Harry punched the table, and Hermione scoffed.

"You can't be serious? You're actually going to let her do this?" Hermione asked standing in front of them.

"No I'm not letting her…She'd do it anyway she loves him Hermione… and someone's got to be on her side… he makes her happy just like you make me happy… The whole time you were yelling at her I was thinking what it would be like if all my friends hated you… if Harry and Billie hated you…I couldn't live like that…I'm not saying I'm going to start being chummy with the guy but…" He trailed off. "Damn it Hermione… the war is getting closer and closer we can't be getting into fights now. We need to stick together." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Ron the war has-"

"Stop talking about the damn war." Harry whispered he turned and looked at Billie. She slowly got up and went to him. She grabbed his hands and intertwined their fingers.

"He wants to be on our side…" He looked down at their hands. "You believe me don't you?" he slowly shook his head.

"I believe you… but I don't trust him." He whispered he slowly looked up at her with tears in his eyes.

"Harry I want this… I want him please be happy for me… you don't have to like him or trust him… but trust me." He looked at her pleading eyes and caved.

"Yeah… yeah okay." He whispered pulling her into a hug.

"Well I'm not… I'm not okay with it… Why are you guys letting her do this? She can't be with him… she can't." Hermione cried.

Draco pulled away from Hermione and she came back from her memory.

"I can't get it out of my head." He whispered leaning his head on the wall. "Uh mean now that it's here I keep having it over and over again… I can't believe it's been five years… in three days it's been five years since she left me." He slammed his fist into the wall causing Hermione to jump.

"Draco don't… don't do this again." Hermione pleaded she walked up to him, but didn't touch him. She knew he would flip if she did.

"I want it to go away… I want it all to go away." He cried still leaning up against the wall. He pushed himself away from it and started to walk to his office.

"Draco no… No don't do it." Hermione yelled she reached him and pulled him back. "You know what happens every time you do it…" he stopped struggling but kept his eyes on the door. "You feel sad… and hurt more than before you did it. So please just don't do it." He looked down at her and calmed down. She steered him over to a chair sat him down, got him some water, and watched him cry. Kourbin who had been standing in the doorway to his office got Hermione's attention. She nodded to him and he disappeared behind the door. Hermione looked down at Draco thankful that she had stopped him this time, but she knew that she would have to keep her eye on him now, at least until it's over.

Draco finally got up and walked to his office. He sat down at his desk and turned on the little lamp on the corner of it… the whole room was covered in pictures. Two walls were of just Billie everything from school pictures to baby muggle pictures. Then another wall was of girls that looked like her. And the fourth wall was a huge map that had pictures of girls with X's through them pinned up all over it.

He leaned on his elbows on the table and put his head in his hands.

'_What happened to me?_' he asked himself.

'_She did.' _the other voice replied. He looked up at the picture on his desk. It was of him and her on their first date… and he was so nervous…

"Never… and mean never has a Malfoy been nervous." He said pacing back and forth.

"Then why in the hell are you pacing?" Blaise asked from his comfortable seat on the couch.

"Because I always pace when I'm ner-…ass," Draco said, shooting Blaise a look.

"I was just pointing out the obvious." Blaise smiled.

"Well shut up…"

"Hey mate?" Blaise asked.

"What?" Draco snapped.

"What time were you supposed to meet her?"

"7:30." Draco snapped, looking at the clock, which now read 7:45 "Shit" he whispered running from the room. He made it to Gryffindor tower in record speed. He stopped to catch his breath, but it caught in his throat as she walked out of the portrait hole. He stood there holding the wall to support himself; he was standing gaping at her. She felt really awkward, especially in the stupid tight black dress Ginny shoved her in, but seeing the look on Draco's face was all worth it. So she covered up the awkwardness and smiled. He about melted at the sight of it.

"The Draco Malfoy gapping at a Gryffindor…Well call the Daily Prophet this is hot news." Her smile turned into a smirk and she knew she won.

"I…uh… I wasn't gapping." He stated standing upright and dusting himself off.

"Malfoy… You were using the wall to hold yourself up."

"Don't get any ideas Granger…I didn't want to be late so I ran." He said walking up to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he put his hands on her waist

"Well why would you run Malfoy? Unless you were already late?"

"No I was here." She laughed.

"Draco I was out her for 5 minutes waiting for you."

"Damn it." He cursed he closed his eyes and tilted his head to the ceiling. "Billie I'm sorry… Blaise kept talking to me and I was already nervous I just…I- I'm sorry." He looked down at her. She smiled and pulled him closer. He closed his eyes melting into the hug, he loved it that she fit into his body perfectly.

"Did you say you were nervous?" She asked. His eyes snapped open and he slowly pulled away looking down at their feet. She put her finger under his chin and made him look at her smiling face. "Were you?" She asked.

"Well…yeah… I just…. I didn't want to mess this up," he said shrugging his shoulders, looking anywhere but her eyes.

"Draco… you were 15 minutes late." She smiled.

"I know… I know I'm sorry I just-" he walked away from her.

"Draco its fine I don't care… I don't care if you somehow mess it up or it doesn't go as planned… the only thing I care about is that it's with you." he turned and looked at her. She was just standing there smiling at him, and he almost lost it, he rather pick her up and throw her in his bed, then take her out. She must have noticed because she blushed, but never took her eyes off him. He walked over to her and kissed her. She immediately threw her arms around his neck kissing him back hard. Draco grabbed her and pulled her body hard against his, feeling her body along his.

Draco shook his head and looked away from the picture. He grabbed the file that had the many pictures of the pop star; he pulled out a picture of her and her kids. They were coming out of a store, she was holding her baby girl and the little boy was holding her hand. They were in casual clothes; Ronnie was wearing a pair of black Capri's and a white tank top, her light brown hair falling straight down her back. The little girl was wearing a long white skirt and a bright green tank top, her sandy blonde hair in a high pony atop her head. And the little boy was wearing a pair of khaki shorts and a white t-shirt whit a mess of hair that feel into his eyes. Draco noticed how the boy walked by his mother clutching her hand as if protecting them.

Draco sat there and stared at the picture taking in every feature of the family. He was looking at the little boy again, for some reason Draco was drawn to him, like he'd seen him before. Draco was watching the boys stare and could swear that he was looking at him too.

Just then Hermione came into the room with Harry following.

"You ready?" Hermione asked. Draco looked up from the picture staring at the two. He finally got up and walked over to Harry. They ended up in a short embrace.

"Man… I never thought Malfoy." Harry smiled.

"Me neither Potter, me neither." Draco said back as they walked down the hall completely forgetting about Hermione.

Hermione walked further into the room and picked up the picture that Draco was looking at, and immediately she was drawn to the boy, like she had seen him somewhere…

"Hello?" She asked cautiously walking further into the lavatory. "Hello? Is someone in here?" she tried, still nothing. "I swear I heard something." she muttered to herself.

"Herms?" a voice came from one of the stalls.

"Billie? Billie are you okay?" Hermione asked walking up to the stall that Billie's voice came from.

"Yeah…uh…. Yeah I'm fine." Billie said hurriedly.

"Are you sure it sounded like you were crying?" Hermione pushed.

"Hermione… I'm fine." Billie quickly opened the door and walked out of the bathroom, leaving Hermione to stare after her. She turned back around remembering that she had to pee herself. As she walked into the stall she saw a piece of paper, curiosity getting the better of her she picked it up and started to read. Gasping at what was written on it she turned around and hurried out of the bathroom pushing the pregnancy directions into her pocket. As soon as she opened the door Billie was standing on the other side of it crying. Hermione grabbed Billie and brought her back into the bathroom where they sank to the floor crying.

…As Hermione looked at the picture it was those kids that made her believe that Ronnie Lynn was Billie. Of course she had known that B.J. was pregnant, but she had promised she wouldn't tell Draco…and so far she had kept her promise, but now looking at the boy she swears she's seen him in one of Draco's pictures. As the boy in the picture blinked at her or at least she saw him blink at her. She remembered Draco's mum leaving him a box full of pictures; he brought them into work and asked Hermione to get rid of them.

She ran out of Draco's office, to her desk with the picture still clutched in her hand. She got to her desk going through all the drawers throwing papers everywhere. She couldn't believe she didn't see it before. Then she found what she was looking for; it was lying at the bottom of the drawer folded neatly in half. She sat down on the ground surrounded by paper staring at the picture. Slowly she reached in and picked it up. Then slowly she opened it. As soon as the picture was opened she gasped and covered her mouth as she watched a bleach blonde little boy run around a field in khaki shorts and a white T-shirt. The Draco Malfoy was actually smiling. She slowly smoothed out the other picture and put them side-by-side and started to cry. The only way to tell the two boys apart was that one picture was moving and in black and white.

The little boy in the picture with Ronnie blinked again. And Hermione wondered if he had powers beyond those of a normal wizard…

At that moment the conference room door opened and Draco and Harry came out smiling. Their faces fell as soon as they saw Hermione clutching two pictures crying. The Auror's were about to come out of the room when Harry and Draco shoved them back in, and told them to wait. Then they cautiously walked to Hermione.

"I knew it…I knew it." Hermione whispered over and over again.

"You knew what Hermione?" Draco asked sitting down next to her.

"It's her Draco… It's really her." She smiled and showed the pictures to Draco. Draco took the pictures from her and sat down in the chair. Harry came over and looked over Draco's shoulder. Draco looked at the two little boys in amazement they were identical.

"She was Pregnant?" he asked looking down at Hermione.

"Yes… she made me promise not to tell you… I had to keep that promise Draco… I had to." He dropped the picture of himself and stared at the picture the held his Family. He looked at his little girl and took in every feature memorizing everything about her; she looked so much like her mother… Then the boy look identical to Draco everything was the same from his hair to the way he clutched Billie's hand… Billie… He looked at her and instead of seeing the cute pop star he saw her… he saw his Billie. He suddenly stood up and looked at the other two in the room.

"I'm going to get her." He said. He walked into his office and grabbed a gym bag that he always had in case of a time like this one.

"Wait I'm coming with." Hermione said standing up and grabbing her bag out the closet next to her. Draco looked at her ready to tell her no, but the look on her face told him that she'd go anyway. He nodded at her and held out his hand for her to take.

"Whoa… wait what about the baby Hermione? What about Ron? Hell what about me?" Harry said with his hands on his hips his green eyes looking at them in amusement.

"The baby can wait. I'll owl Ron and you well what about you?"

"I'm coming," he answered. He pointed his wand to a pile of papers and made his own gym bag. "And Ron's going to want to come too." he finished.

"Fine we'll pick Ron up on the way… Let's go." Draco said pulling Hermione toward the fireplace. As he and Hermione got in the fire, he smiled and thought.

'_This is my life…She's my life_' and he disapperated.


	4. Her Life

Chapter 4:

Her Life

Her alarm clock went off and slowly she sat up. She noticed that her little ones were huddled up together at the foot of her bed. She smiled.

'_Damn kids… just like their father.'_ She thought she shook her head and hopped out of bed. She didn't want to think about last night. She slowly walked down the stairs trying not to let-

"Billie?" '_To late' _Billie thought as she skipped the rest of the way into the kitchen.

"Yes..?" she sang as she sat down at the bar.

"Where those brats of yours? They should be up to." Martha asked.

"Martha, Martha, Martha... My brats are sound asleep in my bed." Billie smiled. She loved Martha she had been like a mother to her. When Billie ran away she ended up in this little town of Checotah Oklahoma and Martha was then only one to let Billie in. she took her in with no questions and Billie was grateful.

"Well then I guess you get your skinny little British talkin' ass up there and give 'em a bath now shouldn't ya." Martha said never once looking over at Billie she just kept right on cooking.

"Okay… jeez." Billie skipped back out of the room and went to her bedroom. She stood in the doorway for a while just looking at them. They were angles, they were perfect, they were almost everything she wanted… but God decided that she couldn't have them and him. She just wished she would have told him about them sooner.

"B.J. … Pst… Billie… B.J. is that you?" He asked, he looked around the shelf but no one was there. Slowly he sat back down.

Slowly she stumbled through the many shelves of the Hogwarts library drying her eyes and trying to control herself. When she could see him lounging in his chair at their table she started to cry again.

"Hey it took you long enough…" He started as he stood up to see her. "What- what's wrong." He asked pulling her toward the table.

"Nothing… nothing I'm just being silly." She said leaning into him.

"No, being silly about what?" he asked wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"I just… I don't know… about the war I guess." She said walking away from him she had no idea how she was going to tell him that she was carrying his baby. And she sat down in the chair opposite him.

"The war… you guess?" He asked turning around to look at her.

"Yeah Draco the war." She snapped rubbing her forehead.

"Don't bullshit me Billie… Tell me what's wrong." He snapped back.

"Nothing oaky… can we just do this so we can go to bed please." She asked slumping back into the chair.

"No… not until you tell me what's wrong." He demanded. she just sat there studying her hands. He walked over to her turned her chair away from the table and toward him. Then he bent down so he was face to face with her. "What's Wrong B.J.?" he asked quietly.

"I'm scared." She whispered looking up at him. She gave him a look that told him she was scared but it wasn't the war. She started to cry again only this time harder. He didn't press her for answers instead he pulled her from the chair and gathered her in his arms and let her cry. After her tears subsided, she leaned up to look at him. "I have something that I want to tell you but I'm afraid of what will happen." She finished.

"You can tell me anything B.J. no matter what…. But you don't have to tell me right now." She smiled up at him and he kissed her. "I missed you today."

"Oh yeah how were classes? Did I miss anything special?" She asked leaning her head back on his chest.

"Mum what you doing?" Joey asked startling Billie out of her memory.

"Getting you into the bath tub," She said picking her up and she rubbed the sleepies out of her eyes. "Brian get up babe… you need to take a bath."

"Uh… go away… mum stop." Brian whined as his mother shook him awake.

"No go get in your bath I already have the water in it." She said walking out of the room flicking her wand toward her son's bathtub and watching it fill with water. She walked back the other way passed her door again to go to Joey's bath. "If you're not in that bath by the time I get back here and I will lock you in the closet… you hear me Brian Draco.?" She yelled over her shoulder.

"You hear me Brian Draco." He mimicked as he crawled out of the blankets, and standing in front of him what none other than a smiling Martha. He looked up at her and smiled too.

"I have taught you well munchkin." Martha said as she picked him up.

"Thank you, thank you." Brian said as he bowed in her arms. Billie put Joey in her bath then went to Brian's.

"You know I don't like the way you're raising my children."Billie said as she watched Martha wash Brian's hair.

"Well then maybe you should do it yourself." Martha said back.

"Naw… I'll just get a new nanny." Billie said walking back to Joey's bath.

"You keep talking Honey." Martha said with a smile on her face.

"You tell her nana." Brian said as he laughed and splashed at the water. Billie laughed to herself as she finished her journey to Joey.

"Girl… you done yet?" she asked as she rounded the corner, but the room was empty. "Joey if you are in that bed I will lock you in the closet for a week." She yelled as she stomped back to her room. When she entered she stopped in her tracks. Joey was sitting on the ground with pictures all around her. Joey was rocking back and forth with a towel wrapped around her clutching a picture. It was a picture of him.

"He called me mum." Joey said never taking her eyes away from the picture.

"What?" Billie whispered as tears gathered in her eyes.

"He's really strong… and he's- he's coming closer." Joey explained closing her eyes.

"Stop it Joey… just stop… give me the picture." She was almost screaming. She walked over and grabbed the picture.

"No mum no… there's more he wants me to know more." Joey was screaming trying to reach for the picture. Billie kneeled down and grabbed Joey by the shoulders.

"No Joey he's dead… he's not calling you he can't call you he can't." Billie forcefully picked her up and took her to her room.

"No he has more to say I want to know what he has to tell me." Joey said flinging herself on to her bed as she cried. Billie couldn't do anything she needed to think…. Then the tears started to run freely down her face.

"Get dressed Joey." Was all she said then walked out of the room.

Slowly she walked back to her room she sat down on the edge of the bed looking into space. They had found out that Joey and Brian had special powers those beyond that of a normal wizard. Billie had them as well as Draco only they never embraced or acknowledged them. Billie was like Joey she could feel and understand people through their pictures, but if they were dead then no feeling or talking was done. Brian like Draco could almost see through pictures. If he had a picture taken of him it was like he put himself back into the picture and he could see people looking at the picture but they were more like auras. The specialist said that the more Brian practiced and the older he got he would understand the peoples auras better.

Billie reached up and wiped a tear from her eye when she noticed that she was still holding his picture. She unwrinkled it and looked down at him and her standing side by side smiling at each other it was taken the day after they outted themselves.

"Billie… Billie where is she? Damn it someone in this fucking common room tell me where she is?" he screamed as he walked into the room. Then without warning a fist collided with his face.

"Fuck you Malfoy." She screamed.

"Billie?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Shut up Hermione…" Billie yelled. "What do you want Malfoy?" Billie finished. He looked at her as if she was crazy, then he slumped his shoulders in defeat.

"You." He whispered. "All I want is you… I don't want to hide anymore… I want everyone to know that your mine and I'm yours." He said as he looked around the common room. "No more Games B.J." he finished staring at her making her forget about everyone in the room but him. She smiled and walked up to him and kissed him.

"Sorry about hitting you? Are you okay?" she asked holding him close to her.

"I'll live." He whispered into her hair.

"Wait… you're just going to believe all his bullshit?" Lavender asked. They looked over at her then back at each other.

"Yeah I am." She said never taking her eyes off him.

"Why?" Susan asked sitting next to Lavender.

"Because if he didn't mean it he wouldn't have said it in front of Pansy," At that moment Billie looked at Pansy from over Draco's shoulder. Draco turned around and looked at Pansy. She was staring at him with a glare that would put Mrs. Weasley to shame. She leaned against the wall and crossed her arms over her chest and smirked.

"So you actually think you can be with her?" Pansy asked.

"I am with her Pansy and there's nothing you can do about it." He said wrapping his arm protectively around B.J.'s shoulders.

"Oh but there is Drakie… does daddy know about your little whore?"

"Fuck you… at least I don't sleep with everything that has two legs and dick." Billie spat.

"Well you should if you're fucking Draco… I bet you have to get yourself off afterwards eh? I don't get how he could please any girl. He sure as hell didn't please me." she smiled.

"You bitch." Billie said walking toward her she was intent on killing the nasty ass whore. But Draco grabbed her by the arm.

"Billie stop… let's just go." Draco said pulling her toward his room.

"Don't think this is over Draco. It's just begun." Pansy said as she turned and walked out of the portrait.

"Billiehoney what happened?" Martha asked sitting next to her. Billie looked up at her with tears streaming down her face.

"She said he was talking to her. He can't, he can't talk to her he's dead he can't." she started to cry again and buried her head in Martha's shoulder. Brian came walking into the room at this moment and went straight to his mum.

"Mummy what's wrong mummy please don't cry." He said crawling up on her lap. She grabbed him and hugged him.

"Mummy's fine come on lets go get your sister or were going to be late." Martha said picking him up. He didn't fuss but just stared at Billie. Martha went and got him dressed and went to Joey. Billie went to the shower and stood there she figured it had been about an hour later when really she was in there for 20 minutes she got out and got dressed. She didn't even know where she was or what she was doing it was all mechanical. All she could think about was Draco.

An hour and a half later she went down stairs when she saw her babies she shoved everything she was thinking about in the back of her mind. She smiled sat down and took a bite of toast.

"You okay now mum?" Brian asked. Joey didn't look up she was still mad at her and wanted to know what else the picture had to say.

"Yeah baby I'm fine now." She said she looked over at Joey. "Joey are you okay?" Joey didn't look at her she just nodded her head. '_Damn she's a stubborn little shit. Ha just like her dad damn him.' _

"Will you look at me? Damn it Draco what is your problem?" She screamed down the corridor.

"You are my fucking problem Billie. Damn." He screamed turning to face her.

"Now I'm a problem. When the fuck did your suppose to be girlfriend become a problem?"

"When my father found out," He screamed getting in her face. She pushed him away."You're going to give up what you believe in, on me, on us. Because daddy found out little Draco is fucking a mudblood. Fuck, grow up Draco. I'm the best fucking thing that ever happened to you. And you know it. Why are you running? Why are you giving up?" She said getting close to him she put her hand to his face and he closed his eyes and leaned into her touch.

"I have to Billie. I can't be with you if I'm with you he'll kill you. I can't let him kill you. I can't live without knowing you will be alright." He said pulling her close by the hips. People started to fill the hallway.

"We can go into secret again. Draco I need to be with you. I can't stand not being with you." She said putting her forehead against his putting her hands on either side of his face. "Don't say no Draco please don't say no." she pleaded.

"Billie…" he trailed off.

"Please Draco." She cut in. "Please." She started to cry.

"Okay okay… but there's people around we have to make a scene. Then meet me in the room of requirement. Can you make a scene." She smiled at him through her tears. And he smiled back. Then kissed her hard, she tried to push him off when all she really wanted was to pull him close and never let go.

"Get off me Malfoy." She said finally pushing him away. "Remember your running back to daddy. You're pathetic." She said staring at just him.

"Whatever get over yourself Billie." He said then walked away.

"That's right Malfoy keep running… that's what your good at run back to daddy and all his money." She screamed. He just kept walking, he held his head high and walked away from her. As soon as he was out of sight Billie started to cry and ran off in the other direction.

"Mum…" Brian asked. "MUMMY!" He screamed.

"What what?" she asked coming out of her memory.

"We're leaving now." He said hopping off the stool laughing at her. She smiled '_little shit' _she said to herself.

They all grabbed their coats and headed out the door. About an hour later they were dropped off in front of a very tall building.

"Ronnie, Ronnie tell us when your letting the new CD out? Are you still making it? Why are you waiting?" tons of reporters yelled at them as they walked in to the building. Brian was standing next to his mum, holding on to her hand guiding her through the blood sucking reporters. They finally got inside.

"Hello Mrs. Johnson." The receptionist said. "Mr. Weaver is waiting for you."

"Good tell him I want my cookies up there too." Billie said, walking behind Brian as he lead her to the elevator.

"Mum?" Joey asked from in her arms.

"Hmm?" Billie answered leaning her cheek on the top of her head.

"How long are you going to use your fake name?" she asked leaning up to look at her.

"Until I don't want to sing anymore. Why?"

"Because I don't think Daddy would like it." Joey stated then laid her head back against Billie's shoulder. Billie stared out in front of her as tears filled her eyes.

"I don't think he would either." She whispered. The elevator opened and they walked into Mr. Weaver's office.

"Ronnie." He said as he walked up and hugged her.

"Dave." She said as she hugged him back.

"Okay Ronnie… we need to get this CD out." He said as he walked over to his desk.

"Oh Dave always straight to business eh?" she laughed as she put Joey down then her and Brian ran to the playroom.

"Ronnie you know we're on a schedule." He said as he looked up at her. "Billie are you okay?" he asked. He usually never called her Billie unless he knew something was wrong he was the only other person in the world that knew who she was and where she came from.

"I'm fine Dave it's just-" she stopped, and looked at her babies.

"It's just in 3 days it will be five years since you ran away from the only life you knew." He filled in.

"Thanks for lightening the blow." She stated as she looked back over at him. "I wonder if they just gave up looking for me." She thought out loud.

"Billie… they are your best friends even if the 'search' is over they will always be looking for you." He stopped and studied her. "Even if they didn't why would you care I thought you ran out here because you didn't want them to find you?" he asked as he sat back in his chair.

"I was never running from them." She stated as she looked down at her hands.

"What are you running from Billie?"

"My past," She whispered as tears slowly rolled down her cheeks.

"Billie if he's gone why are you still holding on?" He asked leaning up in his chair and resting his elbows on the desk staring at her.

"I don't know… I just something is different this year." She whispered wiping the tears away looking up at him.

"Like what?"

"Well this morning Joey had one of his pictures and said that he was really strong and that he was coming closer." She said looking over at her baby.

"Have you tried reading the picture?"

"No," she whispered.

"Why don't you try?"

"Because I'm afraid that she's right." She said as tears ran down her cheeks again.

"What would you do if she's right? What would happen?"

"Nothing, nothing can happen because he's dead." She stood up and started to cry. "I watched him die he was laying in my arms and his body went limp and cold and lifeless in my arms I felt it I watched it… I lived it. He's gone" She said her voice getting louder with each word. "He's gone." she whispered.

"Okay Billie let' get this thing over with." He looked at all the paper work on his desk and Billie sat back down. "Okay what order do you want the songs in I know you want the title to be 'One Last Time' so you want that to be number one?" he asked. She scooted her chair closer to look at the papers too.

"No number 4 like always." She said pulling a paper toward her. They sat there and did paper work for 2 and half hours running through bills fix songs listening to demos. Billie was grateful for all the work it took her mind off all the things that had happened that morning. Billie was singing a song that they were trying to find a place for on the CD when Joey came walking up to her.

"Mummy we're hungry." She said as she tugged on Billie's skirt.

"Uh oh okay hold on." She said looking back up at Dave. "Number 7 that is defiantly a number 7 song." She said smiling. He smiled up at her too. He didn't understand how she did it but whenever she picked out the numbers of the songs they always sold more. She stood up and picked up Joey. "Okay then we can talk about dates when I get back." He nodded then watched as the remarkable young lady that he was just talking to walked out of the office with her beautiful children. And he was impressed.

"Okay what do we want to eat?" she asked as they stepped out on to the street. The reporters had all gone by then so they were standing there looking out at the small little town that they now called home.

"McDonalds." Brian yelled as he jumped off the curb although he was still holding on to Billie's hand.

"No we go there all the time." Joey whined with her head resting on her mum shoulder.

"Okay how about I choose?" she asked. They both looked at her then nodded. They turned the corner then walked into a small but cozy shop and went to the back door and opened it. They came to a wall similar to the one at the leaky cauldron. She taped then wall twice with her wand and it slid open to reveal a world she use to be a part of. Then they walked down to the little pub on the corner of the street.

"Mummy how come we don't live like this or around here?" Joey asked as she got comfortable next to her.

"Because I just want to be able to get away from this life for a while." She said taking off her jacket.

"We are going to go to school in this world right?" Brian asked. Billie actually never thought about them going to school. She had always wanted her kids to attend Hogwarts just as she had. Well that was out of the picture now.

"Yes you are going to go to school in this world." She said then they ordered and ate laughing and talking. She loved them so much. They were her whole world; they finished eating the walked out of the pub. Billie looked up to the sky and took a breath. God she missed this being able to do magic, being able to be with people just like her. Joey and Brian grabbed her hands and drug her over to the Quidditch shop. When Billie saw a picture on the wall next to the window, it was her. She was standing side by side with none other than Draco. The sign said that there was a 500 million galleon reward to anyone who has any information on her. She looked at it she only knew one person that had enough money to offer that kind of reward. But he was dead. She looked around franticly they needed to get out of there. She grabbed Joey and picked her up then grabbed Brian by the hand and ran. She ran all the way back to Dave's office. "They have a reward for me." She breathed.

"They what? Who?" he asked as she came stumbling into the room her children looking bewildered.

"They have a reward for anyone that has any idea where I am or who I Am." She tried again.

"Wait here? Over here in America? How much money?" he asked standing up.

"Yes here and more money than anyone I know. Except…" she trailed off as she thought about who it could be.

"Except Draco." He answered.

"Yeah he's the only person that would reward that much money for me and it's not even for me it for information about me. God he must really love me." She thought smiling.

"Billie he's dead remember." Dave said walking over to her.

"I know Dave I know I was just caught up in the moment. I don't know anyone who has that much money and would be looking for me this long. "

"He said he loved you." Draco told her as they lay in bed she had her back against his chest he was playing with her hand.

"He said that?" she asked looking at him over her shoulder.

"Yeah he looked pretty serious too."

"Like how serious?" she asked rolling over in his arms.

"So serious that he said if he can't have you no one will. And he had that look in his eye that he had when he attacked Pansy." He said looking away from her.

"Well nothing bad can happen to me." She said grabbing his face smiling.

"Why not?" he asked smiling just the same.

"Because I have you to protect me." She said then kissed him and laughed. He rolled her over him and kissed her again laughing too.

"Blaise." She whispered.

"Mummy who's Blaise?" Brian asked.

"Umm… no one go to the play room both of you." She said.

"So who's Blaise?" Dave asked. She looked up at him.

"He was Draco's best friend in school. Him and Draco got into a fight about me and Blaise had told him that he love me and that if he couldn't have me then no one could." She said recalling what Draco had told her.

"So you think this guy has that much money?" He asked sitting her down in the chair.

"No well he has money, but only Draco's family has that kind of money." She said thinking about who in the world would put that much money out. "Well it has been five years. Blaise could have made a fortune by now." She said. "No, no he wasn't smart enough for that. I think he died in the war anyways."

"Okay lets drop it. We need to finish this CD. Please Billie." He said sitting back behind his desk. She looked up at him and slowly nodded her head.

Billie and the twins left the office at 4:30 that night. They had finished everything even the date that the CD would come out. June 5th, three days from now, the same day she ran away from her life. They walked into the house to see Martha in the kitchen cooking dinner. They ate then retired to the family room to watch T.V. and laugh at the twins as they ran around. Finally 9:00 rolled around and she picked up her babies and hulled them up to their rooms. She kissed each of them then said goodnight to Martha and crept into her own room. She changed and crawled into bed. Fixed her alarm clock, rolled over stared out the window and started to cry. Just like yesterday and the day before. This was her life, it was how she was every day. And it wasn't going to change anytime soon.


End file.
